Sometimes Goodbye's the Only Way
by Jalex Fan
Summary: After secretly dating for six months, Justin comes to his senses and decides to break up with Alex. One-Shot.


**A/N:** The title of the story is a lyric from the song _Shadow of the Day _by _Linkin' Park. _This story is a sad one. : - (

* * *

Wizards of Waverly Place

**Sometimes Goodbye's the Only Way**

Justin was walking back and forth in his room. "I need to do this. It can't continue. I'll just need to get it over with. It's gonna hurt but I'll have to say goodbye."

Justin came out of his room and went to Alex's. He stood in front of her door. He was going to knock, but he stopped an inch from the wood. He stared at the _A_ and _R_ on the door for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Who is it?" Justin heard Alex ask.

"It's me, Justin."

"Justin who?" she joked.

Justin opened the door and entered her room. When he closed the door behind him he was ambushed with a hug and a kiss. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

Alex pulled away, "You can't be away from me for long can you?"

"Alex, we...need to talk."

"Sure. About what?" Alex went to her bed and sat on the edge. Justin just stood in front of her.

"How long have we been going out? I mean secretly going out."

"Um, I don't know. About six months, I guess," Alex answered, a bit confused at what Justin was getting at.

"I don't know how to put it, so I'll just say it. I think we should...end this."

"Are...are you breaking up with me," Alex said in disbelief.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alex asked.

"No. It's just. What we have between us, it's not suppose to happen. It's beyond wrong. It took me up until now to fully realize it." Justin couldn't look at Alex at this point.

Tears were streaking down Alex's cheeks. "Did those six months mean anything to you?"

"Yes, they meant eveything to me. They were the happiest moments of my life."

"Then, why are you breaking up with me?"

Justin had his back to Alex. "They weren't suppose to happen. Ever."

Justin walked to Alex's desk. He reached to the back of his neck and removed something. It was a necklace with a half-heart charm on it.

Alex touched her necklace, it had the other half of the heart. They got these necklaces on their first date. They were magic necklaces. When the two halves are put together, it would read _Justin & Alex: Forever Together_ and then it would read _Our Love Is Forever_.

Justin started walking toward the door, but was stopped by Alex. She warped her arms around him. "Don't do this to me. Please don't do this," Alex pleaded.

"I'm sorry Alex, but I have to. Sometimes goodbye's the only way."

Alex let go of Justin.

When he had his hand on the door knob, he stopped. "I will aways love you...but as a sister." He turned the knob and exited her room, with tears running down his face.

Alex stood there, still crying. A few seconds passed. She removed her necklace and threw it at the door. "I Hate You!" Alex yelled. She dropped to her knees, crying. She didn't actually hate Justin, she was angry and upset. She never expected him to break her heart.

Justin had his back on her door. He stayed like that for a minute, he then walked back to his room.

He opened the door to his room and stepped in. He went to his bed and picked up a photo album that he left there. The title was _Our Dates_. He was looking at it when he was deciding to break up with Alex. He left it on the bed when he stood up and started to pace back and forth in his room.

He walked to his trash can, and with a heavy heart he dropped it in. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the trash can. With a heavier heart he burned it. A brust of fire shot out of his wand. The fire engulfed the book.

***Epilogue***

After that day everything between Justin and Alex changed. They didn't talk to each other as much. They only talked in front of their parents. To keep up appearances.

Justin still helped Alex when she would get into trouble. The only difference was that they wouldn't hug at the end.

When Justin was leaving for college they hugged. Only because their parents were right there. When he was at college, she wouldn't call him. She only called him when her parents forced her. She would only make small talk.

They wished that their lives could be like they used to be. Before, Justin broke up with Alex and before they started going out. Of course it would never be that way anymore.

© 2010 Jalex Fan

© WoWP, Disney

* * *

_**Review**_


End file.
